Electrically tintable windows such as electrochromic window, sometimes referred to as “smart windows” have been deployed in limited installations. As such windows gain acceptance and are more widely deployed, they may require increasingly sophisticated control and monitoring systems, as there may be a large amount of data associated with smart windows. Improved techniques for managing large installations will be necessary.